SpongeBob and Patrick in Gravity Falls
by dogboat333
Summary: A mysterious portal brings SpongeBob and Patrick to Gravity Falls. What will happen? Read to find out! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob and Patrick in Gravity Falls: A SpongeBob/Gravity Falls crossover story

By dogboat333

Chapter 1

Mabel and Dipper were watching _"Duck-tective." _Well, Mabel was. Dipper was reading "3." The book read:

_Portal Monsters_

_Portal Monsters can release portals into different universes that can bring you to other universes. Once someone has entered the portal, it disappears, likely to never open up to the same universe._

"Huh, Portal Monsters. Knowing my luck, Mabel and I should be seeing that monster in a few hours," Dipper said.

"Dipper, stop reading that! Duck-tective is gonna catch the crook!" Mabel yelled.

* * *

SpongeBob was cleaning the grill after a long day of working at the Krusty Krab.

"Hey Squidward, what are you gonna do tonight?" SpongeBob asked as he looked out of the ordering window at Squidward.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Squidward said.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off, breaking the front windows of the Krusty Krab.

"What the heck was that?" SpongeBob yelled.

"Don't know, don't care," Squidward said as if nothing happened.

SpongeBob walked out of the Krusty Krab to find a large purple portal. Next to it was Patrick with two ice cream cones in his hand, licking one of them.

"What. The. Heck?" SpongeBob asked.

"What, you don't like strawberry? I thought you liked strawber..." Patrick asked.

"Patrick, turn around..."

Patrick looked at the portal.

"Oh yeah, you didn't notice that?" Patrick asked.

"I noticed it, but... what is it here for?" SpongeBob asked.

"Let's go inside to find out!"

SpongeBob and Patrick walked into the portal, which closed behind them. On the other side, the two were surrounded by trees, with a road in front of them.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Patrick asked.

"I think we should read that sign," SpongeBob said as he pointed to a sign that read: "Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls?" SpongeBob asked.

Patrick's ice cream fell out of the cone.

"Aw man, my ice cream!" Patrick yelled.

* * *

**So SpongeBob and Patrick are in Gravity Falls. Probably because of the Portal Monster.**

**So why did I do a SpongeBob/Gravity Falls crossover? Well, Soos kinda reminds me of Patrick and Grunkle Stan is exactly like Mr. Krabs. So, it kinda makes sense that someone would do a crossover of these two AWESOME shows, right? And sinse this is the FIRST Gravity Falls crossover story, why the heck not?**

**So what will happen in chapter 2? Wait until it comes out to find out, and remember to review, add to favorites if you liked, and watch SpongeBob and Gravity Falls.**

**And if you didn't know, two things. One, you are a bad Gravity Falls fan, a good SpongeBob fan, or never watched Gravity Falls, and two, "3" is the book Dipper found in the pilot episode "Tourist Trapped."**

**-dogboat333 (all up in your face)**


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob and Patrick in Gravity Falls: Chapter 2

Review Reply Time

**Tabbycat101: **Well, we'll see if Pat and Soos become friends.

**Bigsaylerguyman: **I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult.

**Andronika23: **Yeah, Patrick's an idiot.

**katnip689: **Hmm... interesting ideas.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick wondered through the streets, looking at the buildings.

"Hey Pat, why do you think we can breathe here when this place isn't underwater?" SpongeBob asked.

The two stopped walking.

"Probably because we didn't think about it so we could breathe the air," Patrick said.

"Oh," SpongeBob said.

Suddenly, the two started to dry up and moan, "WATER!"

They stumbled to the Mystery Shack and knocked on the door as they passed out. Dipper opened the door and looked at the two.

"Oh my god," Dipper said.

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick sat down on the ground with pickle jars filled with water on their heads.

"So let me get this straight... you're from the Pacific Ocean in a town called Bikini Bottom, and you came here from a mysterious portal that came out of nowhere?" Dipper asked.

"Well, yeah," SpongeBob said.

"Wow, cool!" Mabel yelled.

"Guys! We need to get them back to Bikini Bottom!" Dipper yelled.

"Aw, but these guys are cool! They're way cooler than Grunkle Stan!"

"EVERYONE'S cooler than Grunkle Stan."

"Um... so, why are we here?" SpongeBob asked.

Dipper brought out 3 and opened the book to the page that had "Portal Monsters" on it and showed it to SpongeBob, who read it.

"Portal Monsters?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah, it must have created the portal that brought you here," Dipper said.

"Oh."

"Do you have any ice cream? I'm still hungry," Patrick said.

* * *

**And chapter 2 DONE! So, SpongeBob and Pat CAN'T breathe on land. So, what will happen in "SpongeBob and Patrick in Gravity Falls" chapter 3? Find out when it comes out along with the first two chapters being edited.**

**-dogboat333 (that'sssss a very nicccccccce housssssse you have there)**


	3. Chapter 3

SpongeBob and Patrick in Gravity Falls: Chapter 3

**I'm not gonna do review reply time. There's too many reviews, and it would take up 18/37's of the actual chapter.**

* * *

Dipper was flipping through "3", looking for something about where the portal monster's location was while Mabel, SpongeBob and Patrick were chasing Waddles around as Soos drove up in his pick-up truck... and ran over Patrick.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Soos asked.

"Well, these two guys came here through a portal from an underwater world called Bikini Bottom, but Dipper doesn't like them and is trying to send them back, and you probably killed Patrick with your truck," Mabel said.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Patrick said as he climbed out under the truck.

"Who said I didn't like them?" Dipper yelled.

"You did, when SpongeBob and Patrick were unconscious."

SpongeBob looked at Soos.

"Um, this guy seems kinda familiar," SpongeBob said.

"You mean Soos? What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

SpongeBob walked around Soos, looking at him.

"You know, you kinda remind me of... Squidward!" SpongeBob said to Soos.

"Cool, bros," Soos said.

* * *

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mabel sat at the table, playing cards as Grunkle Stan walked in.

"What's with the costume nerds?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"They aren't costume nerds! They're from Bikini Bottom in the Pacific Ocean!" Mabel yelled.

Grunkle Stan looked at SpongeBob and Patrick. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

"Hey, CheeseFace and Pointy Head, do you guys like standing around and putting up with stupid tourists giving you pink eye?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"What's pink eye?" SpongeBob asked.

"And whats standing?" Patrick asked.

* * *

**Yep, this story is back. I'll be honest, it was hell trying to write this. Absolute hell.**

**So, what does Grunkle Stan have in plan with SpongeBob and Patrick? Will Dipper be able to sent SpongeBob and Patrick back to Bikini Bottom? Will Mabel ever stop wearing ridiculous sweaters? All of these answers (except for the last one, NO!) will be revealed in chapter 4 on SBaPiGF, so until then, remember to review, add me or this story to favorites if you like, and to watch SBSP, GF, or both.**

**-dogboat333 (...)**


End file.
